The present invention relates generally to an office equipment, and more particularly to a device which is designed for shredding paper and sharpening pencil.
The conventional paper shredders are not equipped to sharpen a pencil. The conventional pencil sharpeners are not equipped to shred paper. In light of functions of a paper shredder and a pencil sharpener being different, the paper shredder and the pencil sharpener are made independently as two unrelated office equipments which are apt to take up additional office space.
It is therefore the primary objective of the present invention to provide a two-in-one office equipment capable of shredding paper and sharpening pencil.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a device which is designed for shredding paper and sharpening pencil and does not take up an extra office space.
The features and the advantages of the present invention will be readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.